No Return
by Scully22
Summary: When Jack has to go to another world alone, everyone fears he will not return, including himself. Sam admits her feelings about him as she reads a letter.   Chapter 9 UP!
1. Ch 1

TV Show: Stargate SG-1

Episode: Random (FanFic)

"Please, don't go" Sam pleaded as Jack stood in front of her in the main departing room.

"I have to go" He told her, as she looked away worried.

"Why?" she whined.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok" he told her tilting his head as she looked back up at him.

"I've almost lost you too many times on accident Jack, I can't watch you walk right into danger. Let me go with you" She looked at him with hope he would agree.

"I'll be back before you can even doubt" he told her. She looked away again as she felt warm tears start to swell up in her eyes.

"Sam, I'm going to fine" He told her as he lightly put his hand on her chin and directed her head to face him. She tried to fight her tears. She bit her lip when she finally nodded.

"Yes sir" she told him as she sniffled. He took his hand away and brought his arms around her. He hugged her, as she hugged back tightly. Daniel, Dr. Frasier, Teal'c and the Colonel stood away from the two but waited close by. Sam and Jack started to separate as Jack leaned in and kiss her lightly. She kissed back as she put her arms around his neck. After they kissed she squeezed him tightly for another hug as he put his arms around her just as tight.

"Come back" she whispered as they slowly started to separate.

"I won't disappoint you" he said as they let go of each other entirely. She looked down at the ground as the rest of the group came over. Dr. Frasier stood close in front of him as she put her hand on his wrist to check his pulse.

"His pulse is fine" She reported to the Colonel.

"Good." He simply stated, as Dr. Frasier stepped away.

"Let me go with you O'Neil" Teal'c said.

"Thanks, but you still got to rest from that cut" Jack refereed to Teal'c and the cut he got from another Ga'uld just the other day. Daniel came up to Jack next, but Jack interrupted him before he could say any thing.

"I guess you want to go with me too?" Jack asked.

"No, not really. I just wanted to say good luck" Daniel smiled. Jack nodded and hit his shoulder lovingly, but roughly. The group stood back, and went back into the control room. Sam held one hand over her mouth as she tried to fight back her tears. Dr. Frasier kept an arm around her as Daniel stood next to the doctor. Teal'c stood on the other side of Sam, as the Colonel sat in front of the group along with the assistant at the controls. Jack looked back up at the group as the Stargate opened. His eyes rolled across the line of them standing there watching. His eyes locked with Sam's before he turned around again. He stood at the foot of the ramp and looked up at the Stargate. He knew he had to go, but everything inside of him told him to stay. That he wouldn't be coming back. He took off his tags and turned back around. Sam took a step forward as Jack spoke loud enough for the team to hear.

"I love you" he said as he set down his tags on the floor then turned back around. He ran up the ramp and jumped into the Stargate, as it closed behind him. Sam closed her eyes then turned and walked out. She walked out to the departure room and picked up Jack's tags that lie on the floor. She gently picked them up with her hand as the team watched. She looked at the tags as she ran her fingers along the etching of Jack's name. She took in a deep breath before she went back up to the control room.

"Colonel" She said not coming in the room and keeping her head down.

"Yes Major Carter?" he asked getting up and walking toward her.

"Permission to stay on base until the return of Colonel Jack O'Neil" she asked squeezing the tags in her hand, the chain they were hooked on by, dangling from her white knuckled fist.

"Permission granted"

"Thank you Sir" Sam nodded as she turned and walked away, her head still down. The colonel waited until the door she had left by was shut. He turned around and walked up to Dr. Frasier.

"Make sure she's alright in awhile"

"Yes Sir." Dr. Frasier nodded as she started for the door herself. She stopped to wait for Daniel as Teal'c did, when Daniel turned to the Colonel.

"Colonel?" Daniel began as the Colonel turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think he'll make it?" he asked. Dr. Frasier looked away, as the Colonel took in a breath.

"I have no doubt that Colonel O'Neil will not return" He said before he turned away and went off to his office. Daniel sort of nodded as he turned and walked off with the doctor and Teal'c.


	2. Ch 2

"I'm going to go see if I can cheer up Sam" Dr. Frasier said as she stood close to Daniel.

"Good luck" he said as they lightly kissed.

"Thanks" she smiled before they lightly kissed again. She smiled once more then turned and went into Sam's room. Teal'c and Daniel walked down the hall as Teal'c turned to Daniel.

"Daniel- I have a question" Teal'c said frowning.

"Shoot…what's your question?" Daniel corrected himself.

"I haven't learned all your ways yet, but I do not understand" he said.

"Understand what?" Daniel frowned as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Why does Carter and O'Neil 'kiss', as you say, along with you and Dr. Frasier?" he looked at Daniel, as he smiled.

"Oh. That. Well, for humans, a way to show someone you love is to kiss them. Or hug them, affection is something every human wants, and needs"

"Affection?" Teal'c questioned.

"When someone you love hugs you or kisses you or is just there for you, it's usually called affection" Daniel explained.

"And this 'affection' is to show the person you love, how much you love them?"

"Yeah."

"Does what you not show, also represent what you feel for them?" Teal'c asked.

"What do you mean?" Daniel wasn't quiet sure what he was asking.

"If you love Dr. Frasier, and all you do is hug her, mean you don't love her enough to kiss her?" Teal'c asked.

"I understand what you're saying, and it makes sense- but no. There are certain times when it's not appropriate to kiss or hug even."

"Is this true with Jack O'Neil and Samantha Carter?" Teal'c questioned as they stood out side of Daniel's office.

"Yes and no. See as humans, we tend to hide our feelings so we wont feel embarrassed if the person we love, doesn't love us back. And when that happens, even people who are truly in love with each other, don't stay together." Daniel told him.

"Do you love Dr. Frasier?" Teal'c wondered.

"Yes, I do." Daniel admitted.

"Have you told her that?" Teal'c asked as Daniel froze. There was a pause before he answered back.

"No".


	3. Ch 3

Meanwhile in Sam's room, Dr. Frasier tries to talk to her

"Hey" Dr. Frasier came in quietly as Sam sat up on the bed holding Jack's tags.

"How you doing?" she asked as she came around.

"Ok" Sam's voice was shaky as Dr. Frasier sat on the end of the bed.

"Ok, but how are you really doing?" Dr. Frasier asked again as Sam bowed her head down.

"I miss him" she cried as tears ran down her cheeks. The doctor stayed in her spot as Sam continued.

"I don't want to lose him" Sam looked up.

"You're not going to" the doctor reassured her.

"If I do, I don't know if I can live with myself" Sam admitted.

"He'll be back, he always comes back." Sam nodded, it was true, he did always seem to come back.

"He loves you very much Sam, and now that he knows he has you to come back to, nothing will stop him" she reassured her. Sam looked up, resting the back of her head on the cold wall. Dr. Frasier stood up and stood next to Sam at her side.

"He's coming back." She told her as there was a knock at the door. Sam looked at the door, as Dr. Frasier went to it. She opened it to find Daniel standing in the door way. Sam took in a deep breath, and rested her head back against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Frasier asked quietly.

"I need to talk to Sam." He said as the doctor nodded. She started to leave when he lightly grabbed her arm and whispered to her.

"Stay nearby, I need to talk to you too" he looked into her eyes as she nodded. The doctor left, closing the door behind her.

"You here to cheer me up too?" Sam asked.

"Dr. Frasier was just trying to help" Daniel defended her.

"I know. I was just kidding. What's up?" Sam asked. Daniel cam around and sat in the same spot that the doctor had.

"Sam, Jack loved, loves you very much. He came to me awhile ago- he thought he was sick. Told me his symptoms, told me how he felt. And we came up with an interesting diagnosis. He was in love. He was so in love. When he found out about this Ga'uld war, he knew he had to go. He came to me the day that he left. He gave me something, and he said to give it to you two days upon no return of him. I couldn't wait." He said as he pulled out an envelope from his jacket. Sam looked away as tears started to welt up again. Daniel started to feel tears coming on, as he bit his lower lip.

"Honor Jack's request, and open it two days from now" Daniel told her as he set the envelope on the bed. He looked down before he stood. Sam took the letter in her hand and held it tightly as Daniel headed for the door.

"Daniel…" Sam called out.

"Yeah?" Daniel answered back with a shaky voice.

"Thank you" she told him as he nodded softly. He left Sam's room to see Dr. Frasier outside Sam's door. Sam stood to look out the small window on the door. She saw Dr. Frasier in Daniel's arms.

"Come back Jack" she whispered as she held to his tags tightly.


	4. Ch 4

another day had passed and there was no sign of Jack

Sam finally got out of her room, she had been wearing the same clothes the last few days, but Dr. Frasier got her a change.

"Carter. How are you?" the Colonel asked as she entered the control room.

"Fine" she answered casually.

"Any news?" Sam asked as she sat next to the assistant.

"Not yet" the Colonel answered.

"I'm sure he's fine" the Colonel reassured her.

the day went by slow, almost everyone had gone home as Carter sat in the control room

"What are you doing here still?" the Colonel asked as Carter jumped.

"You scared me" she said as she relaxed.

"Sorry. You know you should get some sleep." He warned her.

"I want to be here just in case" she told him as she looked out toward the Stargate.

"I'll stay here. You go get some sleep" he told her.

"Sir, I would rather stay here" she told him.

"That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order" he told her- it was the only way he could get her to get some sleep. She nodded.

"Yes sir" she said as she stood sadly. She made it half way to her room when she couldn't take it. She leaned against the wall and cried. She tried her best to keep it quiet, the halls echoed more when it was quiet. She slid down against the wall. Her knees up against her chest, and her head buried between the two.


	5. Ch 5

another day had passed and there was no sign of Jack

Sam finally got out of her room, she had been wearing the same clothes the last few days, but Dr. Frasier got her a change.

"Carter. How are you?" the Colonel asked as she entered the control room.

"Fine" she answered casually.

"Any news?" Sam asked as she sat next to the assistant.

"Not yet" the Colonel answered.

"I'm sure he's fine" the Colonel reassured her.

the day went by slow, almost everyone had gone home as Carter sat in the control room

"What are you doing here still?" the Colonel asked as Carter jumped.

"You scared me" she said as she relaxed.

"Sorry. You know you should get some sleep." He warned her.

"I want to be here just in case" she told him as she looked out toward the Stargate.

"I'll stay here. You go get some sleep" he told her.

"Sir, I would rather stay here" she told him.

"That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order" he told her- it was the only way he could get her to get some sleep. She nodded.

"Yes sir" she said as she stood sadly. She made it half way to her room when she couldn't take it. She leaned against the wall and cried. She tried her best to keep it quiet, the halls echoed more when it was quiet. She slid down against the wall. Her knees up against her chest, and her head buried between the two.

another day had passed, making it two days upon no return of Jack O'Neil

Sam was sitting in her room holding on to Jack's tags as Daniel came in.

"Hey" he simply said as he came in.

"Hey" she smiled a little as he sat on the end of the bed. Daniel really didn't know what to say, so he just sat there, staring at the ground.

"So, any word?" Sam asked knowing there wasn't.

"No. I uh- just came to ask your advice" he said looking up at her slowly.

"What?" she was curious.

"Hypothetically, if you love someone- and you know they love you, and you would go to the ends of the earth for them, and they would for you…" He stopped.

"It's ok, continue" she reassured him.

"How do you show someone you love how much you really love them?" he looked her straight in the eyes. She took in a deep breath and thought for a second.

"I think there's only one true way- and it's as simple as just saying 'I love you'" Carter told him.

"Would you say that to Jack?" Daniel asked.

"No."

"No because you don't love him, or no because you don't know if he loves you?" Daniel wondered.

"Because I don't know what would happen if I let myself be open to someone- like that" she admitted. Daniel nodded, understanding. He stood up after a second and headed for the door.

"Thank you Sam" he looked back over in her direction.

"No, thank you" she admitted as he left. He started down the hallway when he spotted Dr. Frasier.

"Janet" he said interrupting her and someone else.

"What is it?" she asked distracted.

"We need to talk" he grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the rooms. Sam on the other hand sat on the bed. She wanted Jack back so much it hurt. She didn't want to, she didn't want to open the letter. If she opened the letter he had left behind for her she would be admitting that he was gone. She couldn't admit that to herself. But on the other hand she knew Jack would want her to read the letter. She reached for it slowly as sat on the edge of her bed. She turned away from the door and leaned in next to the lamp a little, as she read the letter.

Dear Sam,

Words have never been easy for me, but you know that. We've had a lot of good times together- along with some not so good, and very dangerous. Working with the Stargate program, it has changed my view of things. Things I was sure of when I was a kid, are gone. I doubt a lot of our Earth's ways now. Now that I've seen so many different types of worlds, and cultures, and technology. But the one thing that I have been sure of, the one thing I always believed in was my team. Daniel, Teal'c, and you. I love you Sam, and if I return I wont let a day go by without you knowing how much of in impact you've been on me. I love you, and I always will.

Jack O'Neil

Sam finished reading the letter in tears. He couldn't be gone. She had loved him so much, but never told him. And now she found out the same had been with Jack. If he didn't come back she wouldn't know what to do. She sat on the edge of the bed crying, balling, holding her sides it hurt so much. She couldn't stop though- she couldn't help but miss him.


	6. Ch 6

Sam found she had cried herself to sleep the night before. It was now the third day that Jack had been gone. The pain didn't ease any, all she could feel was worse and worse. Dr. Frasier came in.

"How you doing?" She asked as Sam looked up at her.

"Not so great" Sam admitted.

"I wanted to thank you" the doctor looked at Sam.

"For what?" the doctor had gotten her attention.

"Daniel and me both want to thank you" the doctor restated.

"Oh. I see" Sam nodded.

"I don't doubt Jack. I know he's going to come back… for you" the doctor put her hand lightly on Sam's ankle. Sam took in a deep breath.

"Why don't you get some rest. I'll wake you if any thing happens" the doctor smiled.

"Ok" Sam answered quietly as she pulled the covers up around her. She watched the doctor leave then turned on her side. She felt herself just starting to drift off, she didn't realize how tired she was, when Dr. Frasier came hurtling back through the door.

"Sam!" she shouted as Sam sat up confused.

"It's Jack" the doctor smiled.

"What?" Sam started to get up.

"He just came through the Stargate!" the doctor grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. Sam ran after Dr. Frasier when she saw Jack. Sam took in a deep breath. Jack turned to see Sam standing there and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she grabbed back tightly. They hugged so tight it hurt.

"I thought… I thought…" Sam felt tears coming back.

"Shh. I'm here" he smiled. She smiled back.

"I missed you" she let a tear drop down her cheek.

"Me too" he lightly touched her cheek with his fingertips.

"Jack. I- I…" she was about to say what she had always been afraid to. But Jack was acting funny, his face started to flicker. Sam frowned as she took a step back.

"Sam… Sam" Dr. Frasier spoke. Sam sat up in her bed frowning.

"Janet?" she asked.

"It's Jack, Sam" the doctor didn't look her in the eyes.

"What? Where?" Sam asked frantic.

"We just got a message from him over the radio."

"What did he say?" Sam frowned still.

"He's been taken by the Ga'uld…" the doctor paused. She tried to hold back tears, for Sam's sake, but her lip quivered as she talked.

"They tortured him, and killed him" the doctor turned her head away a little.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"I don't believe you" Sam pushed the doctor away.

"What?" the doctor frowned.

"No. This isn't happening. I'm dreaming again. Or, or this isn't real." Sam frowned.

"What?" Dr. Frasier's voice changed.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"It's me, Dr. Frasier" the doctor started to walk closer.

"No its not. Get away from me!" Sam shouted. Dr. Frasier glared at her as she pulled out a needle. Sam's eyes grew wide and she tried to get out of the bed when the doctor injected her with the clear substance.


	7. Ch 7

Sam woke up drowsy. She wasn't quiet sure where she was but sat up to find out. She was in a bed in one of the hospital rooms on the base. She rubbed her eyes and tried to see clearly. She frowned as she looked around the room. No one was there, and she decided to go find out what was happening. She got up slowly, and very dizzy. _Come on Sam, get a hold of yourself_ she thought as she headed for the door. She peered out the small window on the door, no one was there that she could see. She headed out into the hall carefully, as she started to get her strength back.

"Hey!" a man called from down the hall. Sam turned to see who it was as he started to run toward her. She quickly ran, as fast as she could with out falling. She managed to get away from the man long enough that she sneaked into Daniel's office. She listened quietly as the man ran by the room and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Sam!" a man's voice called out. Sam frowned.

"Hello?" she called back curious.

"Sam! Help me!"

"What?" She said wary.

"It's Daniel. Help me" he said.

"Where are you?" she looked around the room carefully and quietly.

"I'm right here" he said.

"Where?" she asked as she looked around.

"Right here- hello" he said. She frowned deeply. _I'm losing it_ She started for the door when Daniel called out again.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to untie me?" he pleaded. She turned back around and faced the room.

"Where are you exactly?" she asked.

"Right here… in my chair" he told her like it was obvious. She stared at his chair, there was no one there. Then she started to see something flicker again. She could see Daniel now but off and on, like a light that's about to go out.

"Daniel?" she questioned as she walked over to the chair.

"Untie me" he pleaded. She was still frowning, but it soon went away and she smiled.

"Oh, this is another dream I bet" she nodded as she headed for the door again.

"What! No Sam this is not a dream" Daniel tried to stop her.

"And how are you going to prove that?" Sam smirked with confidence.

"I don't know- cut yourself" he told her.

"Cut myself?" she questioned.

"Yeah, there's a pocket knife in my drawer." He reasurred her. She rolled her eyes.

"Its worth a try" Daniel told her.

"Fine. Just to ease my own sub conscious" she smiled a little at her own joke. She got the small pocket knife and ran it along her finger tip. Red blood started to come out, and Sam got worried as she dropped the knife.

"Untie me" Daniel told her. She frowned at him. But then picked the knife back up and undid the rope. Daniel was still 'flickering' and the two didn't know what was going on.

"What happened?" she asked.

"When you were in your room an incoming traveler came. We thought we should open the gate just in case it was Jack. It wasn't. It was the Ga'uld. The last thing I remember was being injected with something and then you, here." He said as he looked out the window in the door.

"What about the General? And Teal'c?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know. We have to find out what's going on though" he told Sam turning back to her.

"Daniel, I don't know if I can" she admitted.

"Why not?"

"I can't even tell if I'm dreaming or not. I mean this all feels so fake." She was upset.

"I don't know what to tell you…" hesaid quietly as they heard voices outside the room.

"You let her escape! How?" Dr. Frasier yelled at the man that had followed Sam.

"I don't- I don't know…" the man pleaded.

"Well, find her. And when you do take her back home. We need the whole team, otherwise our plan will not work" she grunted as the man scurried off. Sam frowned still.

"Maybe Jack's alive" Sam looked up at Daniel.

"Along with Teal'c and the General" Sam pleaded. Daniel looked sad.

"You know that's not her. A Ga'uld is using her as a host. That's not her talking" Sam told him as he looked away.

"If we surrender we may find the others. That's what we need to do" Daniel spoke quietly.

"Janet is strong. She'll be ok." Sam told him. Daniel nodded slightly before he opened the door and walked into the hall. Sam and Daniel walked down the hallway like they were going to death row when the Ga'uld men captured them.


	8. Ch 8

"Sam!" Jack called out as she and Daniel were led into a jail room.

"Jack" she said relived. He came to her quickly and the two hugged tightly. Daniel had a hard time watching, and went to sit next to Teal'c.

"Jack" she said again smiling as she gazed up into his eyes. He smiled back as he put one of his hand gently on the side of her neck.

"I missed you" he said. She smiled- she missed him so much, he would never know. He started lean in. Sam closed her eyes as he lightly touched his lips onto hers. Her lips were dry and cracked, but as he kissed her deeper, they became moist. He pulled away a little and she smiled as she opened her eyes. They both leaned in again and rested there foreheads against each others.

"I told Teal'c you would come" Jack whispered.

"I missed you Jack- don't go again- not with out me" she shifted her head a little- nudging him with her nose.

"I won't" he promised as she slid her cheek against his while they hugged.

"Where is Dr. Frasier?" Teal'c asked, wondering why Daniel would leave her behind, out of all people.

"She's a host" he said taking in a deep breath. Teal'c was surprised.

"Daniel, if there is one thing I have learned from the Ga'uld is they do not know of love- and the powers it has." Teal'c kept a straight face as he sat in his proper way. Daniel was surprised about what Teal'c had to say.

"Lets only hope so" Daniel sighed.

"Hope" Teal'c repeated. Jack and Sam went and sat in another part of the small cell to talk privately. Sam sat facing him, as he sat with his hand lightly on her leg. She pulled out an envelope from her shirt.

"You gave Daniel this because you didn't think you were coming back" she said as he looked away a little.

"I want to give you this, I had a lot of time to think things out." She said handing him another envelope. He took it into his hands and started to open it carefully. But, Sam put her hand over his as he fussed with it. He looked up at her curious.

"What you read in there are things I never thought I could feel. Things I never thought a person like me could experience. Don't read it now" she suggested and he put it away hesitantly. After an hour, Jack finally decided he had to do something. He stood up rather suddenly, and scared everyone.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well look at us. Were stuck in this cell while our Stargate is being taken over by Ga'uld. Why are we sitting around here drooping around"

"Drooping around?" Teal'c questioned.

"Don't ask" Daniel muttered.

"Now, I'm sure we can find a way out of here- easily and quickly" Jack tried to prompt the group as the door of the cell flung open.

"Come with us" a Ga'uld said. Jack nodded and Sam stood. She tried to follow him but the Ga'uld pushed her back. As Jack walked by the cell he grabbed on to Sam's hand.

"Don't worry" he said before the Ga'uld pushed him and he let go of her. The man took Jack to a meeting sort of room and left them there. Jack sat for awhile- looked around from his seat, cleaned his nails, and scratched his head a few times until finally a woman came in.

"Hello" she forced the words out.

"Hi" Jack stated casually as the woman sat. Two guards came in, but she snapped her fingers, and they left.

"Nice place you got here" Jack looked around the ugly, dull room.

"Yes. We are taking over your world, Colonel O'Neil. Well, we were" she corrected herself.

"Were?" he questioned.

"We have run into a problem, and we know your Stargate has the answers to our questions." The woman told him.

"You want me to help you take over my world?" Jack frowned.

"Yes. There is something's in it for you" the woman told him.

"Like?" Jack asked.

"The safety of your friends, Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, Dr. Frasier, and Sam" the woman told him.

"You want to kill hundreds, millions of people- with my help to save…" he counted on his fingers.

"Five people that I know?" he questioned.

"If you do not help us we must force you- I don't want to have to do that" she told him.

"Force me?" he asked.

"The Ga'uld are known for there torture devises, if you do not come up with your answer in two hours, we will do what we have to, to the people around you" the woman looked away for a second. Jack took in the information.

"Two hours?" he questioned. The woman simply nodded once, and the same man came back in to escort Jack back to his cell.

"Two hours!" Sam frowned.

"I can't let anything happen to you, or Daniel or any of us- but I cant let our entire nation die either" he sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"Well you won't have to make that decision after all" Daniel smirked as he got up. Jack frowned, as did the rest of them. Daniel simply walked up to the Ga'uld man and coughed loudly to get his attention.

"What?" the man grunted.

"May I speak to your superior?" Daniel asked. The Ga'uld grunted and walked away to find out if it was ok. Daniel quickly pulled out a small utensil and started to cut the bars away. Jack watched in amazement.

"How are you doing that?" Sam asked as Teal'c smirked.

"Some things I learned from the jaffa while they tortured me" he smirked as he cut the last of the barring. He crawled out of the hole he made first, then Sam came through, and then Jack. Teal'c came out last, but just in the knick of time. The Ga'uld man had a look of terror in his face before he dashed off. Jack and the others started there way down the hall, opening other cells that had SG1 team.


	9. Ch 9

The same woman came back a few hours later as it was late and they needed their sleep. She banged on the bars and awoke them all.

"I'm surprised" she started as Jack sat up.

"Your friend is being horrifically tortured and you can sleep. I thought only Ga'uld could do that. I know you humans have an extreme conscious" she said as Jack glared.

"Well, I thought I should just update you Colonel. She's called your name out more then once. She's screamed and cried." The woman smiled.

"I guess your finding she doesn't mean as much to you as you thought. Maybe it's the same with your world. You don't like it anyway. How can you let a world you don't like live, and a woman you do love die?" she asked as Jack looked up at her.

"An extreme conscious" he simply stated as the woman glared before she walked away. Jack looked over at Daniel and frowned.

"What's with you?" he asked as Daniel smirked and stood up. Jack frowned, as did Teal'c. Daniel simply walked up to the Ga'uld man and coughed loudly to get his attention.

"What?" the man grunted.

"May I speak to your superior?" Daniel asked. The Ga'uld grunted and walked away to find out if it was ok.

"She was just here" Jack said matter-of-factly. Daniel quickly pulled out a small utensil and started to cut the bars away with a smirk. Jack watched in amazement.

"How are you doing that?" Jack asked as Teal'c smiled.

"Some things I learned from the jaffa while they tortured me" he smirked as he cut the last of the barring. He crawled out of the hole he made first, then Jack came through, and then Teal'c. Jack and the others started their way down the hall, opening other cells that had SG1 team.

"I have to find Sam" he told Teal'c.

"Go" Teal'c said as him and Daniel continued breaking out the others. Jack ran down a hallway, with no weapon, he had to be careful. He looked in a few rooms until he finally saw one with padded walls. Sam sat in it with her knees up to her chest. He frowned and broke the door lock easily. She looked up, afraid they had come to torture her now.

"Jack" she said surprised as she stood.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked looking around at her.

"No, they haven't touched me" she said. He frowned.

"They said…that they hurt you" he said.

"They didn't" she told him.

"Good" he held her close for a second. They heard a Ga'uld coming and Jack stood behind the door, as Sam went and sat down again. The Ga'uld man opened the door and came in. Sam watched him as Jack hit him from behind. He took the man's staff and the two of them ran out of the room back to the cells to find Daniel and Teal'c.


End file.
